raisons de ne pas faire du camping aek des shamans
by sombre-chose
Summary: tout nos shamans préférer sont la! lyserg, Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo, Ren et Faust! crise de fous rires au rendez vous (entk, c'est mon opinion...) ONE SHOT!


Raisons de ne pas dormir en camping avec des Shamans!  
  
Un soir, Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo et Lyserg partir en camping a st-glin-glin des meuh-meuh. En arrivant, ils montèrent la tente et s'intallèrent. Pour souper, du Hamburger Helper!!  
  
Lyserg : J'aime pas le hamburger Helper...c'est trop fast food...  
  
Yoh : Meuh non! C'est très bon, en camping surtout! Regarde, on trouve de tout la dedans, même une chenille...huuum....Ren, avoue le, c'est toi qui l'as mise dedans...  
  
Ren : La ferme! J'aurais jamais TOUCHÉ ta maudite ch'nille, alors, bouffe la!  
  
Yoh : Oki!!  
  
Hao : heeeey!! Yoh, Hao veut pas que tu mange sa, Hao veut pas!!  
  
Horo : Ouais! Une chenille est un animal vivant, il a le droit de vivre et de j...  
  
Tout le monde : la feeeeeerme!!  
  
Après avoir jeté la chenille, brosser les dents et lavé la figure, (lavez bien derrière les oreilles la!!) Tout nos Shaman allèrent se coucher.  
  
Horo : J'dors a coter de Lyserg, c'est le moin bizzard de la gang, j'ai trop peur de ce que pourrais faire Hao durant la nuit!  
  
Hao : Ya pas de problèmes! Hao a son Spirit of fire en peluche! Hao feras rien de mal!!  
  
Lyserg : J'crois pas non plus que Hao voudrais te tuer durant la nuit! Et puis, tu dis que je suis pas bizzard mais, beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit que j'étais somnambule...  
  
Horo : C'est mieu de dire des conneries en dormant que vouloir tuer quelqu'un!!  
  
Hao : sniiif, je suis pas un meurtrier!  
  
Lyserg : QUOI?? J'vais t'faire bouffer ton spirit of fire en peluche si tu ne dis pas a l'instant : ''je suis un meurtrier et j'ai tuer les parents de Lyserg, je veux qu'il me martyrise jusqu'à ma prochaine mort'' COMPRIS???  
  
Hao : ''Je suis un meurtrier et j'ai tuer les parents de Lyserg, je veux qu'il me martyrise jusqu'à ma prochaine mort''  
  
Lyserg : Ca va aller...  
  
Ren : bon, la, fermer la! J'veux dormir!!  
  
Yoh : Bonne nuit!!  
  
Durant la nuit...  
  
Kek chose chante :Pi pou pi pou Pi pou pi pou Pi pou pi pou Pi pou pi pou Pi pou pi pou.....  
  
Ren : (ronfle) (s'réveil) Mmuuummm.....Kosser sa.....heiiin??  
  
Hao : Spirit of fire...pi pou pi pouuuu....Mimimimimimimimimmmmiiiiii......iiiiii  
  
Ren : O.o?? Mais merde, il chante en dormant!! A l'aiiiiide!  
  
Un peu plus loin, au fond de la tente...Lyserg se lève...  
  
Lyserg : Trouver ........tisaaaane......a mort......ham...burge..helper.....diiiiie.... Mangeeeer.... Cerveaaaaauuu...... Tisaaaaane...... Plum........puddiiiiing...  
  
Horo : hein? Lyserg? Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Aye, tu me marche sur la jambe!!  
  
Lyserg retourne des yeux blizzards vers Horo....  
  
Lyserg : maaanngeeeeer........  
  
Horo : A L'AAAAAIIIIIIIDE!!!!  
  
Lyserg s'enfarge dans son oreiller (boum)  
  
Lyserg : Heh? What's going on??  
  
Horo: aaaaaaaah!! Il parle une langue d'extra terrestres!!  
  
Ren : (il dort pas a cause de Hao qui est rendu a chanter la chanson des télétubies) mais non, mongol a batteries! Il parle en anglais....  
  
Horo : aaah...Pfu, j'ai eu peur, il voulait me bouffer!!  
  
Ren : ...okiiiii...  
  
Lyserg : Hey, qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton sleeping??  
  
Horo : hein? Ha. Tu es tombé...-_-  
  
Hao : cheuh nous a la maison....c'est moua...le grand garçon.  
  
Ren, Horo, Lyserg : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! A L'AIDE!! PAS CAILLOU!  
  
Yoh : merde, vos gueulle...je DORS!!  
  
Hao : heh? Aaaah, Hao vois que tout le monde est réveiller maintenant!  
  
Tout le monde, sauf Hao : OUAIS! ET C'EST BIEN DE TA FAUTE!!!  
  
Hao : hon?!?aaaah! Hao trouve plu son spirit of fire en peluche!  
  
Toute le monde: aaaaaaaah.......  
  
Soudain, un bruit vint de dehors et, une ombre ce projeta sur la toile, une personne très grande!  
  
Hao : aaaaaaaah!! Hao a vu un meurtrier dehors!  
  
Hao ce tourna parce que personne lui répondais. Il vit un moton de personne serrés les unes contre les autres....Et un claquement incessant de dents....  
  
Hao : Hao croit que vous êtes une gang de trouillards...  
  
Lyserg : c.....p...pas....vréé...vrai!!  
  
Hao : huuum...  
  
Lyserg : JTE DIS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI!!  
  
Yoh : aa...alors.....vas...v....voir...c...k..quoi....  
  
Lyserg : hein?? Aaaargh! C'est bon! C'est ben parce que je suis le plus brave!  
  
Horo : S..C'est saaa....mon....oei...œil...  
  
Lyserg sortit de la tente et en fit le tour...  
  
Lyserg : j'ai rien trouvé...  
  
Au même moment, l'ombre qu'ils avaient vu ce pitcha carrément sur Lyserg et le mis a terre...  
  
Lyserg : L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!! ON M'ATTAQUE!!  
  
Yoh sortit avec la lampe de poche en courrant et éclaira le visage de la personne..  
  
Yoh : Faust!!!! Faust ce releva de Lyserg qui lui était devenu blanc... ( mon Lyserg c'est pas une moumoune -_- boouh....)  
  
Yoh : Salut Faust, ça faisait longtemps!  
  
Faust :...  
  
Yoh : Allo?  
  
Faust : ...  
  
Horo : j'crois que il est encore sur un trip de morphine...  
  
Ren faisait des grands sparages devant la face de Faust...  
  
Ren : J'le crois aussi.....(gueulle comme un malade) EEEH!! LE DÉBILLE!!! RÉVEILLE!!  
  
Faust : Guten Tag!!  
  
Horo: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Lui aussi il parle en extra terrestre!!! (ce tourne vers Lyserg) J'le savais!! T'a un complice!!  
  
Ren : Bordel de merde de con!! Il parle en allemand!!  
  
Horo : je....j'le savais , hein? Hahaha...  
  
Lyserg et Ren : -_- woééé........  
  
Hao : Bon, Hao en a assez, ou est passer mon Spirit of fire en peluche?? Hao le cherche depuis que le mort vivant est arrivé...  
  
Faust : Une peluche? (tit smile qu'il a le secret de faire, je c pas comment mais bon...) (smile)  
  
Faust éclata d'un grand rire (qu'il a aussi le secret, lol).  
  
Faust : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAWAWAAAA!! Hao dors encore avec une peluche!!! ^^ ahahahaha!!!!  
  
Hao : meuuuuh....WOUIIIIIN!!!!!  
  
Faust : PIS IL PLEUR ENPLUS!!! On est loin du grand meurtrier que tu étais!!  
  
Horo : Bon, sa vas le zombie, dis nous seulement si ta vus le toutous en Spirit of fire de Hao... Faust : Spirit of Fire en plus! Pffrrrrr hahahah!!!!  
  
Yoh: HAHAHAHHAAAAA!! J'osais pas rire moi non plus!! HAAAAAAAAHA!!!!  
  
Ren : NAN MAIS VOS GUEULLE!! Elle est ou la peluche? Merde, chuis fatigué, j'veux dormir....  
  
Faust : huuum....J'crois que oui mais, ne vous frustrez pas après moi....  
  
Lyserg : o.O? qu'est ce que ta fais avec?  
  
Faust : eeeet biiiiiiiennn.....  
  
Hao : Hao vas chercher la peluche alors, si Faust veut pas le dire. Ensuite, si Spirit of Fire a quelque chose, Hao bottera les fesses de Faust lui-même....  
  
Et notre cher mongole de Hao partit a la recherche de sa chère peluche adorée....  
  
Et après, un grand cris de mort déchiras la nuit. Un espèce de AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Tout le monde couru voir Hao qui semblait avoir trouver son Spirit of fire en peluche...  
  
Hao : WOUIIIN!! Spirit of fire est mooort!!!  
  
En effet, Faust avait du la trouver parce que, IL L'AVAIT DISSÉQUÉ!!  
  
Hao : (retrouve son ancienne soif de tuer) aaaaargh!! Espèce de tueur de peluche!!! J'VAIS TE TUER!!!  
  
Et dans la nuit, on vis une gang de fous, 6 Shamans, dont un qui courait après un autre et un groupe en arrière de celui qui courrait après l'autre (vous suivez??) Fallais bien retenir Hao de tuer Faust!!  
  
Fin!  
Et pour les incultes, une tite galerie d'image des personnages.  
  
Yoh Hao Lyserg Horo Ren Faust  



End file.
